All in the Family
by toystoryadventures
Summary: SWEARING ALERT! My new Thanksgiving special! Bea goes with Milo and Oscar to spend the holidays. The only problem is that their parents hate eachother. What will happen to Oscar. Slight Oscar and Bea. Milo and Oscar Brotherly.


A/N: Sorry I deleted The First Fishgiving. This story will be better then that! A random story my cousins and I came up with today! Happy Thanksgiving!

All in the Family

November 25 came around. It was chilly and rainy. Keeping the brothers, Milo and Oscar, inside their tank. Of course they had to anyway because Milo was watching the Fish New York City's Parade. Oscar was not interested. Thanksgiving was not his special holiday, but he knew one month from today was Christmas. There was silence, other then the TV and Milo's narration. But Oscar's cell phone broke the silence. He answered in surprise.

"Hello?" He asked fast. He waited. Nothing was on the line but faint talking. Probably people in the room.

"Oscar, you guys need to do something for me." Bea finally said. Oscar's hopes were high. He knew what she finally wanted.

"WHAT? WHAT? WHAT IS IT?" Oscar screamed. She gasped on the other line from surprise.

"I'm going with you for Thanksgiving."

"B-but why? Thanksgiving is a holiday for family!"

"Oh, I'm not staying with my family. I'm spending time with yours."

"B-but Bea, our family is going to Nebraska in a few hours."

"Well that's where I'm going then." She remarked. He could hear her yelling 'Mom, I'm going to Nebraska this weekend!'

"Well, okay then. We should be leaving by noon."

"Alright then bye!" She said, filled with joy that she was not spending a whole day with her parents.

Oscar finally hung up and sighed. Milo had a huge smile on his face when Big Time Fish came on singing "'Till I forget about you".

"Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now. Party like a Rockstar, can I get a what now? I swear I'll do anything that I have to, till I forget about you!" They sang.

Oscar screamed, "AHHH! TURN IT OFF!"

Finally the TV was off, everything was quiet, but then Milo said , "Well, let's get packing. It's almost 11."

…

Bea came to their house around 11:30. The three swam into their parent's room. It was foggy. But out swam Mr. And Mrs. Fishtooth. Yeah they were crazy in love at first, then turned into 40 somethings that hated eachother. They usually did not get along. Milo and Oscar prayed that they never got a divorce. They were drunks. Enough said. They both never had a job since the boys were in 5th grade. Now they just leave their own sons do the work. It was a problem for the friends when there were two different sets of parents. One that loves eachother and everybody to insanity. And the other unkind pricks.

"Alright your father and I are gonna start the car in 5 minutes." Mom said.

"And I? What? Why do I do something? I already have to load the car!" Dad shouted.

"What is ther possibly to load?"

" The kids' suitcases, food, your suitcase, my suitcase, the beer, and my football jersey!"

" I told you for us the share the same suitcase! And you seriously need to bring your football jersey? Football is retarded!" She shouted.

"DUDE, SHUT UP AND DO YOUR THING! WHO CARES?" Oscar shouted silencing the fighting couple. They mumbled something nasty under their breath as they swam outside the room. Oscar always broke their pointless arguments. He never liked them yelling at eachother.

"Well it sure has been a long time since I've seen your parents." Bea said breaking the silence.

"Oh, this is nothing. One time they had been at it for 3 hours straight… when I was 8!" Milo shouted.

"I don't like my family this way at all." Oscar sighed, swimming away.

…

It was 1:30, the fish car on the road. They were already across the Nebraska border. The ride was silent. Milo was playing a Funtendo Game Pod and Bea was asleep on Oscar's shoulder. Although Oscar did not notice,because he noticed the annoyed glances his parents would give eachother ocassionaly. The car slowley stopped on the road…

WARNING: THIS IS WHERE THE STORY BECOMES T. THERE WILL BE SWEARING, BUT NOT TOO BAD. IF YOU DON'T LIKE NAUGHTY LANGUAGE, DO NOT O ANY FURTHER. NO HATE COMMENTS. YOU HAVE BENN WARNED….

"You ran out of gas you rat bastard." Mom yelled. Oscar was in shock. He has heared them yell at eachother yeah, but swearing never came into their rants.

"It's your fault you didn't remind me to refuel bitch!" Dad yelled. By now Bea was up and Milo tuned out of his game.

"Pull into the gas station now!" She screamed. Dad pulled into the gas station that thankfully near.

"Guys, calm down. It's the holidays." Oscar said, quietly and calmly. They did not hear him.

"Great! Now we have to waste 30 dollars on gas," Mom yelled. She turned to her kids. "There goes your Christmas kids. Ho, Ho, Ho!"

"I'll just use my debit card." He said blankly.

"Oh, you're your deba-deba- debit card is deba- deba- dead!" She yelled. The two went on for 2 minutes. Oscar couldn't take it anymore.

"I bet you don't love me. When was the last time you said I love you to me?" She yelled.

"10 years!" He responed.

"So you wouldn't mind a divorce then?" She screamed.

"I wouldn't be more happier!" He screamed. He got out of the car and grabbed the gas nozzel.

She ran out behind him. "You bastard! Think of the boys!"

"You don't care!" He yelled. By this point she jumped out of the car and started slapping eachother. Oscar was in tears, while his friends comforted him. Bea was feeling guilty too. It was not right what she was seeing. She thought her parents were better. And now that was a problem.

…

At 3:00, the car pulled into the driveway of the Zumudy family. Automatticly the boys ran outside to the frontdoor. Bea slowly followed. Milo excidedly knocked on the door. The door opened to Grandpa Mick. All the kids loved him. He could easily be Santa Claus. He had a white beard that went down to his neck. He was always in a jolly mood.

"Oh my boys! I'm happy to see you!" he said pulling them into a hug. Bea stood at the drive way.

"Oh, grandad, this is our friend, Bea!" Oscar said pointing to Bea who grinned.

"Why Bea, why aren't you with your family today." He asked.

"Oh trust me. The other 364 days I spend with them are pretty bad enough." She said slightly giggled.

"Well then, come on in. It's chilly out." Grandad said gesturing to the door. The three fish swam in, but Oscar looked behind. His parents were still arguing over their long 27 year long relationship.

"Walter Fishtooth, just, just, get in the house!" Mom yelled.

"I can't believe how sel-fish you are!" He yelled throwing a snowball at her face. Oscar hung his head in sorrow. Milo came behind him, patting his back.

"See how upset you made Boscar!" She screamed at him. Dad turned around.

"His name is Oscar! You clearly don't spend enough time with your own kids!" He yelled.

She turned around in thought. "I thought you are supposed to be with your kids twice a day and let them live own their own."

"Bitch, you don't even have their college paid yet, and how old are they 11?" Dad yelled.

"Retard!" She yelled.

…

The crazy place was filled with kids and old people. People were playing intruments, like a banjo and washboard. Be never knew Milo and Oscar were related to hillbillies.

"Hey Uncle Jim!" Milo said franticly running with his brother near a 36 year-old had short brown hair with a trucker hat on.

"Man, you two have got so big. I haven't seen you in 7 years." He yelled setting the two brothers on his lap.

"Uncle Jim this is Bea. Our friend." Milo said.

"Nice to meet ya Bea," He said shaking her fin. He turned to Oscar. "Where's your parents?"

Oscar sighed. "They've had some relationship problems lately."

"Well where are they?"

Just as he said that, the door kicked open with Dad swimming in. He was clearly steaming of his argument. "Yeah, don't talk to that bitch. She's in quite a mood today!"

Mom followed him, "Walter, we haven't seen some of these people in years, your in a mood.

Suddenly they got into another argument caused by alcohol. The family's mouths gaped open, and mothers covered their children's ears. Oscar broke into tears again.

"QUIET!" He yelled. Everyone quieted down and stared at him. "Uhh, everyone, why are we fighting? This is Thanksgiving. A holiday where we come together and spend time together. Where we see the joy in eachother. But this? Mom, Dad, you love eachother, I know it. You got married when you were 29 you loved eachother so much, you couldn't wait. Now age 42, you can't find the good in eachother. But that's what Thanksgiving is all about. Now your brothers and sisters and nieces and nephews are here, and what they came here for… was love." Tears flowwed down everyones faces. Milo and Bea put there arms around Oscar.

"We're your children and we love you and want you to share the love with us. C'mon!" Oscar cried.

"Oscar's right. All my parents want is love, and I left them there. Now they are all the way back home, eating TV dinners, without their only daughter. I should be there." Bea admitted pulling Oscar close to her.

To Oscar and Milo's surprise, their parents did something they hadn't did in 5 years, they hugged.

"I'm sorry honey, I've been a jerk." Dad said.

"No, I'm to blame. I love you so much and I couldn't get that through my mind clearly."

Mom said pulling herself closer to him. Milo and Oscar hugged. But Bea had to hug Uncle Jim.

"Well, now that that is settled, when do we get to the turkey?" Milo said out of the blue.

"You don't really get anything I said Milo, did you?" Oscar asked him.

"Don't worry Milo, I got the the turkey handled." Grandpa Mick said, putting his fin on his shoulder." The family had fun together, wathcing football, eating together, and wathcing Disney movies. The fish who had the most fun were Mom and Dad. They never spent much time together, and saw the good in eachother. Milo and Oscar sighed in relief and hugged their parents.

Now their family was in order.

Fin.

A/N: Sorry this was dark, but I had to find a family situation. I was hoping for people to relate. Also I am realling thankful for all of the people have reviewed my stories:

Pris-space-fan

Mr. Average

Cerulean Pen

Wolfgrl492

Hpmad1234

Moonstripe of WindClan

Sehguheinna

And

DreamsOfaWorld

Thanks for everything, Happy Thanksgiving!


End file.
